


Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 378

by Principia



Series: Sarah Walker's Mission Logs [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 02, sarahwalkermissionlog.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission to the Sarah Walker's Mission Logs Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 378

Day 378.

*still in her Orange Orange outfit* So, this should be, in fact, my last mission log ever for Operation Bartowski. Thanks to *makes air quotes* “Agent Carmichael” — Casey was _thrilled_ that the bad guys think Chuck is our boss — and now, now he’s getting to go back to his old life. His real life, for better or for worse. And I, I get to go back to *small half-smile* knife fights with evildoers, just as soon as Director Graham reassigns me.

*rubs her hands on her pant legs* But before that, I agreed to go out on a date with Chuck. 

I’m not positive exactly what I’ve signed up for, though I’m sure it’s not going to be another Evening With Morgan. Just me — or Sarah _Walker_ , anyway — and Chuck Bartowski, out on a regular date like two regular people. For once.

*bashfully naughty look*

I should get going. I need to make sure I’m _fully prepared_ for tonight. And I need to pick out a dress. Something _I’d_ like to wear without the CIA having to pay me for it. Come to think of it, I’m not sure I even own any of those. I guess I really _need_ to get going!

*gives a slightly embarrassed, almost Chuck-like face to the camera, then leans forward and shuts it off*


End file.
